The Dream
by thenewsomelibrary
Summary: Nothing Jasmine ever dreamed could come true, at least that was the way it seemed to be... Takes place sometime during The Heir
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Soooo I finally decided to load up this new story! I don't really know what to say here, but I hope you enjoy, and don't get confused about the first parts not seeming to be selection-related. The first four chapters will be like a pre-story that you'll need to understand the main plot that will actually take place in the palace. I will see to update these first four rather quickly so that we can get into the real story. Yeiii. Now enjoy :)_  
 _Disclaimer: I don't own The Selection, Kiera Cass does._

I wasn't brave enough. In fact, I hadn't been brave enough my whole life. Not brave enough to go to school the first day. Not brave enough to break the contact to Marlene. Not even when she left me crying every time we met. Not brave enough to tell my classmates to do their own homework. Not brave enough to take the solo part in orchestra. Not brave enough to tell Raoul what I felt. And now I wasn't brave enough to do what I wanted to. Again.

I sat in my room, my pencil scrapping angrily over the paper. What was I going to do? Tomorrow, I would get my grades for the finals, tomorrow I would basically finish school. It didn't feel real actually. As far as my parents had planned, I would go to university in October and start studying math and french, my advanced classes in high school, to become a teacher. But as far as _I_ had planned, I wouldn't do that. If I was brave enough to say so. I looked down at the lines I had made. It was a black pattern, just me fooling around as always. It was what it was, a pencil in my hand made me feel much better. That was what I wanted to do, go to university and study design. Not fashion design, or drawing or anything, I really wasn't gifted there, but design in general. I didn't really know, interior design, advertisement, something like that. I was dreaming of Angeles, the royal sunshine city and it's old university. Not that this was a dream that could ever come true. None of the ideas in my sketchbook had ever become reality because I couldn't really talk about it, because I was supposed to do what my parents did, not to live a dream.

„Jasmine", my mom called from downstairs, „we're having dinner would you help laying the table please?" „Sure", I called back, carefully putting my sketchbook and my dreams in the drawer under my desk. While heading towards the kitchen, I could already hear plates rattling. Of course my brother had heard what mom had told me to do and done it himself. _He_ also wanted to be a teacher. The perfect child. But then again, I had to remind myself that I appeared like that, too. No one ever came close to my sketchbook, and I never told anybody about the dream. Maybe Thommy had his own dream, too. The idea made me feel better and worse at the same time. Not being the only one trapped in my parents ideas felt good, but I could never stand it if Thommy would have to suffer like I did. And in the end, that was the main point. As I entered the kitchen, I had made my decision to fight for the future I dreamed of. I'd be brave enough this time.

My father was already sitting at the kitchen table and greeted me absentmindedly before going back to his newspaper, but he eventually pushed it away when I sat down as well and Mom and Thommy put the food on the table. Mom had made rice with spicy chicken and some phak khom, a vegetable we grew in hour own garden. It was kind a traditional dish in the region in New Asia where my family originally came from which I didn't know much about except that it was called Thailand or something like that. I wish I knew more about it, but both of my parents seem to hush up their background. „So, Jasmine, dear, have you looked up the possible universities you might want to have a look at? Are you already considering any of them in particular?", Mom interrupted my thoughts. „Yes, I have checked the information we got in school again and looked for more information. But I haven't decided on anything yet", I answer carefully. It wasn't even a lie, but I had already focused on universities that offered courses in design and also languages. Not that they knew.

„Make sure they have good references, and also focus on the subjects. You must be able to study math and french", my Dad added. At that, something inside me broke. „Actually I haven't focused on these subjects at all", I could hear myself saying. Suddenly all eyes were on me. „You haven't?", Dad asked coldly, „then what _have_ you been searching for?" My hands started shaking uncontrollably, and I tried to calm down as I saw Thommy's worried face. I could do it. _Be brave, Jasmine._

„Have you ever thought of the possibility that I could not want to be a teacher like you? That maybe math and french were great in high school, but that this isn't what I want to do my whole life?" Dad tried to say something, but Mom held up a hand. „Don't you think I have my own interests? After all, this is _my_ life. Have you ever wondered what I do when I'm alone in my room the whole day? I sketch. A lot. And I'm good, but I would have never shown you because... because you would take it away, although my sketchbook is basically the only thing in my life that is really _me_. I don't want to go to university and study to be a teacher. I want to go and study to be a designer, I want to design anythings, draw letters and invent interior design and so on, because that is what I love. And I know you don't want me to do that, but let me tell you one thing: I'll do it anyways."

„ENOUGH!", my Dad shouted. „A _designer_ , my daughter, that isn't even a real work! How dare you betraying your family like that! You have two weeks, and if you haven't become sensible by then, you can leave this place, and study your goddamned design, but without me, and without the money your parents have worked hard for!"

I hadn't realized I had started crying, but now the tears were flooding down my face. I stood up and left, angrily slamming the door of my room upstairs and falling onto my bed. I had expected being brave meant feeling better, but I was only feeling worse. I had turned my family against me, and what in the world was I going to do without them? _If you haven't changed your mind in two weeks, you can leave._ But where could I go? The only place that ever came close to home was Alisia Silo's house. Alisia was my best friend at high school, and her brother Raoul had always been one of my best friends as well, at least until a year ago. Because that was the point I had realized what Alisia had said month before: That I was in love with Raoul Silo just being friends wasn't possible, at least not for me. He didn't seem to notice, because I never told him. Not brave enough. When Alisia had finally forced me into telling him, I never got to do it because he announced he had applied for the fucking selection. Princess Eadlyn. _Yeah okay, if that's what he's looking for, I never stood a chance anyway_ , I said to myself. The weeks until he got chosen were literally hell. I still got to see him at least once in a week, and I was not okay. Now he was in Angeles, in the palace, having fun with the princess or whatever. I didn't even want to know. _Has he kissed her yet?_

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts, and thank goodness, because thinking about Raoul kissing that obnoxious princess girl made me want to vomit and burst out into tears again at the same time. At the door was Thommy, quietly asking if he could come in. „I'm sorry", he says as we sit down on my bed. „What could you be sorry for?", I ask him, surprised. My brother stared at his hands: „You're my sister, and I thought I knew you. I still think you trust me, don't worry. But I'm sorry that you must be so scared, so that you can't even talk to me about what you are worrying about." I pull him into a hug. „I thought it wasn't important, you know. I didn't want to worry you with something that would never ever be real, or important. But I realized that what I love will always be important." „What did you mean by design?", he wanted to know. „Do you want to see?", I offered. From my drawer, I got the sketchbook. Thommy looked through the pages quietly, but then he remarked: „These are really good, you know? You were right when you said you could do it." „Yes, but I would need to study, go to university", I admitted. „So that's what you are going to do? You are going to leave?" I could feel that, although he was trying to comfort me, he was terrified of me leaving. And I could understand him because if I left, was there a chance to come back? „I don't know, Thommy, I don't know how. But if I do, I'll still be your sister, and I'll never leave you behind. Never." Saying it out loud, I realized it was true. I couldn't leave him. _Never_. We sat there, cuddled together on my bed, and eventually Thommy fell asleep, but I stayed up all night thinking about a way towards the future I wanted. My parents didn't appear once.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again guys, sorry for not updating sooner dispite my promise. Anyway, here's chapter 2:_

The next morning when I woke up I realized that I must have been fallen asleep eventually, because Thommy was already gone, probably for school as it was only Friday. Turning around again because I was totally ready to stay in bed the whole day I tried to figure out what had happened yesterday. _Two weeks._ Did he really mean it? It wasn't something I would have ever expected from my parents, or from myself, to get thrown out of the house. Looking at it now, in the daylight, it was probably the worst idea to bomb my family like that. I shouldn't have done it. But would I have had a possibility to not break with my parents? Could they even understand? Maybe not. I remember they told me about how there were certain standards in society, and how I had to fit into my family's standard. It seemed like about 20 years ago, there was actually a system by law, called the castes, that put you into your place, your job, and your social contacts. As my Mum once told my brother and me, we would have been „threes", meaning we were in the third highest category or something like that. I assumed the people above us were the royal family and celebrities, but I didn't really care. Because wasn't the system gone? Couldn't we do what we wanted to? Apparently not, according to my parents. The old system was stuck in their heads and they wouldn't let it go, and they weren't the only ones. That was the reason why they wouldn't let me study design, because it would have been a „five" job. That was also the reason for all the reports you could read in the newspaper. One of my friends from high school told me about her older brother, who wouldn't get a job as a teacher at the school where he applied because his family had come from a line of „sixes". I didn't care about it, if my friends were poor or rich, or what kind of family they had.

Of course, there were further issues, especially here in the south of Illéa. It had always been a poor area, a dirty province with huge health issues. But I knew that the king had almost immediately started to improve the situation here, and there were more doctors here now than twenty years ago, more schools, and better structure. Still, life wasn't the best for many people, and it was worse for families coming from lower castes.

On the stairs, I heard the steps from my mother approaching my room, and I prepared myself for getting into an argument again. I couldn't handle it right now.

„Hey, I'm glad you're awake now", she said as she entered my room. She never knocked. When I didn't answer, she watched me, concerned. „Jasmine, I'm sorry for your father's outburst. He didn't mean it that way." „Oh really? Then why can't _he_ tell me? Clearly because I'm such a shame he can't look me in he eye", I spit angrily but then I wanted to take it back. I wasn't going to be rude. „I'm sorry. But don't you understand? I'm not going to be a teacher. I can't even handle children. And I can't even help Thommy with homework because I can't explain stuff. Sorry, but that's just not me, you know?" Mum took me in her arms, because I was nearly crying again. „I know", she replied to my surprise, „it's not your fault. But see, he's also kind of right. Will you get a job as a designer? Are there even real jobs? Do you have a perspective? I trust you, Jasmine, that you can do it. But we, as your parents, are scared, you know, that you won't be happy." I didn't know what to say at that. Clearly she was meaning what she said, but she would never see what was my point. I _couldn't_ be happy as a teacher, so I just stared. „You know, I'm also proud of you. You just graduated high school and today you'll finally get your grades." Oh my goodness, no. The graduation celebration in the evening. But Mum wasn't finished yet: „You'll be ready, and independent. And now you want to walk your own way, and I hope you'll find it. I just wanted you to know." I was stunned. Hadn't she just said she did not appreciate what I was going to do? „Thank you. You don't know what this means. I was so scared to do this alone." This was true. She had said she believed me to be ready, but was I really ready? I didn't know. Again, the question was: _Was I brave enough?._ „You won't be alone, Jasmine. We'll always be by your side, even if your father isn't going to give you money for your education. He loves you, as I do. Even if it's different for him to show it." Of course she was defending him, and maybe she was right. She gave me another hug, and when she left I considered what she had told me before. It was probably true that I couldn't plan with any money from my parents, and that was a problem. I hadn't got enough money, and I needed a job first if I wanted to go to university.

The rest of the day basically went on in silence, and at five pm, I started getting ready for the celebration at school. My dress was black, fitted around my body and then ended in a wider skirt until my knees below a dark blue bow around my waist. It was quite cute, but noting special. This was probably going to be the last time I'd see my whole grade for a long, long time, so I was kind of looking forward to it. Besides, Alisia needed to know what had happened. I knew she would understand me, maybe as the only person.

When we left, I was a nerve wrack. Sure, I already knew my grades, and that I had passed the finals, but I couldn't believe this was literally the last day I went to school. It felt like a huge step, although it was probably just a tiny step in my life. My father wasn't coming with us because he had to do stuff for his work, which had been clear already last week, but now I was kind of relieved not having to see him. I knew I had disappointed him, and that make me feel so, so bad. It was like I was running away from my problems, but today should be a happy day, a day I had been looking forward to a long time.

At the door, I saw Alisia and we basically ran into each other for a hug. We hadn't met for two weeks now, which was rare, and I had missed her. I knew that it would get more difficult now that we were out of school as we weren't going to see each other every day now. We pulled away, „You're dress is gorgeous!", I exclaimed. She was wearing a radiant yellow dress that fit her dark tanned skin and her hair nicely. It was something I could have never worn with my fair skin and black hair, but it looked amazing on her. „And you look classy as always", she replied sweetly, which sounded even better with her Hispanic accent that I had grown up with. She came from a line of sevens, but her family had worked themselves up quite a bit, so they had a much better life now.

„But you don't look good. Did something happen?", she asked more quietly. Alisia just always knew. On our way to the assembly hall where the celebration would be, I told her a brief version of what was going on at home. „Two weeks! Do you think he meant it? Have you talked to him since yesterday, by the way?" „No, I haven't. When he got home, he didn't greet me so I didn't think it would be a good idea. Actually the whole thing was probably very bad of me", I admitted, but Alisia didn't think so: „No, that was the best thing you could have done! You need to get your own life, and your family will get over it. They want to see you happy, and they'll see." No doubt she was always going to there for me, and although it certainly unbelievable for her because her family was somehow the opposite of mine, her words strengthened me.

In the hall, everything was set up for the celebration when we took our seats together with our families. For goodness' sake Raoul couldn't come because he had to stay in the palace. Apparently a diner with _her royal highness_ was much more important than his own sister's graduation, so I wouldn't spend the evening thinking about him. Hopefully.

But the thoughts were gone when the principle started his speech. He said a thing or two about how proud he was of us, what he wished for our future, the usual words, and then it got to the names. In alphabetical order we were called to the stage and got our results on paper. „Camilla Airtwon, Brenton Asher,...", and after what felt like forever:"Alisia Silo". My friend got up and walked towards the front, smiling happily. Could I manage to smile like this too? I knew I was going to be next and when the principle called:"Jasmine Teach", I went to get my result. After the last one, David Zealor, had come to the front, we stood for photos for an eternity and then went to meet our families again. Mum pulled me into an embrace:"I'm so proud of you", she whispered into my ear. When we left, Alisia said suddenly:"Can you believe that was the last time we came here? Because I can't!" „Oh well, if you have children one day and you happen to live in Panama, in this town..." „Oh yes, because that is that probable, you theory freak" We laughed together and said goodbye as we went to the parking spaces with our families.

When we got home, everyone immediately went to the living room, where we were going to watch the weekly report from the royal family. It was kind of a tradition and important if you wanted to know what was going on, although the last weeks, there was much selection stuff in it. Princess Eadlyn. She was like the typical princess: spoiled, wearing the most luxurious dresses, although they were very pretty, conceited about her royalty, and thought she could have anyone. I bet she had already made out with at least half of the guys that were still there. Tonight, she was also sitting next to her parents and her twin brother on the stage, looking as princess-ly as always. I listened to the announcements the king and his advisers made, until the last one:"Also, a small announcement for the palace. We are searching new staff members as maids and cooks, so if you are interested, send us your applications." Well, that was interesting. A crazy thought hit my mind: Could I do it? I had the basic skills to be a maid, that was for sure, and surely it was well-paid. Also, Angeles was the dream. Thinking about it, it gave the whole thing a new perspective. I missed the rest of the report about Eadlyn and the selection, lost in thought. _Thank goodness._


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up because the telephone rang. _Oh damnit_ I had forgotten to turn off the sound last evening in my room so that I wouldn't hear when my grandma called. She basically did that every Saturday morning to ask if we should have dinner together on Sunday, which was normally fixed, but she always forgot. I didn't mind it, though. She was getting older now, and clearly the situation wasn't easy for her without my grandpa. I just didn't like being woken up at eight when someone else was going to answer it anyways. But now I could get up, if I was already awake, although I was extremely tired after yesterday's research for the palace job. I still couldn't say what to make of it. Clearly, it was a huge opportunity. I would have a safe place to live in, go to Angeles, the city of dreams, gain enough money to study later and could maybe also learn to sew properly. On the other hand, it wasn't just that. I wouldn't leave the palace often and be clearly under the royal family. Could I handle being in their service and being trapped like that? Could I wash for the princess? But maybe that was okay, because if I wanted money, maybe I had to spend the next two or three years earning it. And then there was Raoul. He was also at the palace. Sure, maybe I wouldn't get to see him at all, but actually the thought of living in the same place as him and watching him competing for the princess was killing me. I had to get over him, but I wasn't already. Was this the only way?

After getting dressed, I slowly climbed downstairs but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Dad sitting at the kitchen table. I knew I couldn't avoid him much longer, but what he had said had felt like poison to me. He lowered his journal. „Jasmine, how was your celebration yesterday?", he asked to my surprise. I could basically feel the tension in the room increasing when I answered:"It was very nice, actually. How did work go?" Why were we talking about normal things? "Jasmine, come here", my father said with an awkward gesture,"I want to say I'm sorry for my outburst. I didn't mean it that drastically." Ah, sure enough Mom had put him on this. "Are you really sure about what you want there? Because I don't think it's a good way to live your life. Don't you know how Illéa needs teachers at the schools? Don't you want to help the children?", he continued. _How you could turn your words_ , I thought bitterly, _how an apology could turn into another row of reproaches._ He would never understand. "Dad, I know what you mean. But see, that's just not me. I'm going to apply for a job at the palace, as they offered on the report yesterday, and when I have enough money, I will go to university", I shocked him. I didn't know why. Dad looked sad: "I know. Do your own thing. As if anything could ever stop you." What was that supposed to mean now? I felt so, so bad, why had I said it like that? But maybe I had just learned to be brave in the past two days. And now I had to be brave, to really leave. Dad's journal was already up again, clearly there was nothing left to say.

After getting some yoghurt with cereal and banana from the kitchen, I went upstairs again and checked what I had noted down yesterday from the lady on the telephone who had given me the most important points for my application. I needed to hand in a letter in which I explained why I wanted the job, my curriculum vitae and my final results. That shouldn't be a problem. In my notebook, I started writing, but just after the introduction, I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say I simply needed money. Clearly they would only choose the best ones. Eventually, I mentioned my baking skills, my interest in design, and that I liked interacting with different people at work. I wasn't sure if that was actually true, but I guessed so. I liked spending some hours alone, but not at work. I was pretty sure I wasn't that introvert. Overlooking the first draft, it wasn't that bad. I couldn't allow myself thinking about what I would do if I wasn't accepted. It _had_ to work, now that I had told my father.

I seemed to still be very dark in the house, and when I opened the blinds in front of my window, it became clear why: it was still dark outside. How early was it even? 5.19 am, according to my clock. It didn't surprise me, Dad and me had always been morning persons, and when something was worrying me, I couldn't sleep well. And I worried a lot, I guess. I wanted to call Alisia, but I knew she wouldn't be awake. How was she such a long sleeper? So I went back to my application, putting it onto the real paper. I carefully wrote letter by letter so nothing would go wrong, but eventually i missed out the "l" of "sincerely" and had to start all over again. The last word, was I kidding myself? Angrily, I creased the paper and threw it against the wall. My nervousness and my anger about myself didn't make the next tries any better. When my clock showed nine and it was already lighter outside, I called Alisia. I knew it wouldn't make sense to continue trying to get this right. I had to try another time later today.

"Good morning!", she greeted me, sounding quite grumpy still, "have you been up since, like, three again? How do you even survive the day with that little amount of sleep?" "Actually, it was five today", I replied jokingly, "Listen, I'm going to apply for a palace job. Did you hear it on last night's report? They're offering jobs right now and I already wrote it, but I won't get it right on paper at the moment. I guess I'm just too nervous." There was a break, and I was pretty sure what she was thinking about. "Are you sure about this? I mean... Can you do it? Actually I'm not quite sure how long he'll still be there, because he wasn't given any special time on the report yet but he's still there", she confirmed my thoughts. "I know", I sighed, "I can do it. I need to get over him eventually, you know." But actually that was easy to say, but not to make. Had Alisia just said she thought he was coming home soon? Meaning the princess didn't like him? "Lish?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean, you think he's coming home soon? Has he said something?", I asked, and regretted it immediately. I shouldn't think about him, it just hurt.

"Jas..."

"Forget it. Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"Okay, but the thing is, I don't know either. I barely talk to him."

"Why?"

"Not so sure. You know I was against him competing, and we kind of lost contact. I really miss talking to him, but it's so difficult. I don't know if he wants me to call, or if he would even tell me anything. I don't know what to talk about."

"Then do it, Lish. Whatever happens, he's still your brother. And if he doesn't tell you what is going on between you two, ask him. He's not an asshole, although I like to pretend he is." Which was true. It made the whole thing easier.

"I know. I'm just scared."

"I get that", I whisper.

"Jas, go get cup of tea. And then set up your application. I know you'll make it."

"Thanks. And you, go phone your brother this afternoon."

"I'll report back", she promised, and we said goodbye. Talking to her had helped. I felt a lot more calm now, but I still went to the kitchen and got my cup of tea, as she had said because I knew she was right. Lish needed her coffee in the morning and I needed my tea. Back in my room, the words seemed to flow out of my pen. It was suddenly so easy, and I didn't make a single mistake. At four pm, the letter was in the post and would hopefully get delivered until next Tuesday. Now the only thing left to do was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

I was at home alone on Wednesday morning when the post arrived. I immediately got away from the steaming I was doing, almost dropping the iron on the floor while running off to the door. I nervously fiddled with the post keys until I finally got it into the lock of the mailbox. About five letters spilled out in front of me, and I looked through them quickly. None for me.

When I got home from work at the local book shop on Thursday, I turned the whole kitchen upside down while searching for my letter. There was none.

On Friday, I was at work again, but I was the first one to come home. But the mailbox was empty. No letters for me. _But no need to worry_ , I calmed myself, _they probably haven't even read it yet._

There was no post on Saturday and Sunday.

And then it was Monday. Again, I was the one at home first and the first one to look at the post. After work I basically ran towards the mailbox, but there was nothing in there yet. Just as I unlocked the door, a man on a bike stopped in front of our house. He asked: „Are you Miss Teach?" „Yes", I replied nervously. What did he want? „Well can you take these?" With that, he handed me a bunch of letters, around seven I guessed. „Sure! Thank you", I called after him as he already drove his bike down the street towards the next house. I quickly skipped through the letters, and there it was.

 _To:_

 _Ms. Jasmine Teach_

 _15 Old Primary Road_

 _Province of Panama, Illéa_

But way more important was the sender:

 _Mr. Cedric O'Connor_

 _Personnel Department_

 _The Palace of Illéa_

 _Province of Angeles, Illéa_

I think my heart dropped. I wanted this so badly, I was hoping so much, maybe too much.

I opened the heavy letter on the stairs of the front door, ripping at the expensive paper. Inside, there were two sheets, the first one a letter:

 _Dear Ms. Teach,_

 _Thank you for your application for a position as a palace maid. We are pleased to inform you that you will have been accepted as a member of the palace staff in the next period._

Oh. My. God. I couldn't believe it. And I wasn't even finished.

 _Your tasks will include different aspects of the palace work for the first two months, after that you will apply for a certain section in the palace where you would like to continue._

 _You will be given accommodation as long as you work for their royal majesties, the Schreave family._

At that, I made a face. Sure, I was working for them but could they please stop being so annoying? Well, the king didn't write this letter.

 _Every member of the palace staff has their own room in the palace which they take care of. The nutrition and medical care will be taken over by the palace._

 _The palace staff is a big team who works together every day. We hope you find your place in our team and get to be a part of our huge family._

 _Looking forward to greeting you at the palace,_

 _Cedric O'Connor, Personnel Department Adviser_

 _enclosed, you will find a form to fill out and send back to the palace until September 1st._

I pulled out the second sheet of the letter and skipped over it. It was all the formal information about me, like my name, age, and others. I had to fill in which section I was particularly interested in at the moment and what my other interests were. At the end, it said I was going to start working at the palace on October 1st, and that it was required from be to arrive in Angeles on September 30th to get my room and meet the team. Ugh, I hated formal stuff, but this had to be.

I finally unlocked the door and went inside the kitchen. I had to get a pen to fill out this form.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with my hands shaking uncontrollably. A quick glance on my alarm clock confirmed that it was in the middle of the night, precisely 3.27 am. Today was _the_ day.

I reached for my phone to listen to some music, knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep again. In the exact moment I turned it on, it started buzzing. A message from Alisia. I frowned, what could possibly prevent her from sleeping at this time of the morning?

 _Are you awake? Can't sleep._

Slightly worried, I texted back.

 _Yes. What's wrong?_

 _Come outside? Old playground at the tiny lane?_

At that, I really was worried. But she was my best friend, and this seemed to be serious.

 _Sure. Give me five minutes_

 _Thank you Jasmine_

The use of my full name made it even worse? What had happened?

I was out of my bed in an instant, pulling a sweatshirt over my head and soundlessly heading down the stairs and outside in my old sneakers. It wasn't really dark outside, as the moon was rather bright and full in the chilly night air.

The tiny lane was about half the way to Alisia's, around three minutes walking distance. I saw her sitting in an old sweatshirt – her brother's – on the rotten see-saw and sat down beside her.

We were quiet for a little, when she suddenly spoke up: "I called Raoul."

I turned my face towards her: "What happened?"

"Not sure. I think we didn't talk for longer than three minutes", she muttered with a shrug, the disappointment audible in her voice. "I just started asking him how he was and then he was called for _dinner_. Can you believe it? They're tossing him around like – I don't even know – and the worst part is he _lets them_! As if he would have stopped listening to me before just because it was _dinner_." The last words were more of a scowl. "And I sound impossibly stupid, being angry about that. It's just..." I could see her trying to keep a brave face, "It seems like he doesn't even care about me anymore. Like... Did he even miss me? I'm his sister!"

I pulled her into an embrace. "You're not stupid, Lish. It's just... You're not angry at the princess, or anyone else, you're angry at him. And you have all the right to be angry."

She let out a humorless laugh. "You just always know, don't you?"

"That's what best friends are there for."

"I'm glad you do. And I know I shouldn't blame him, but I still do."

"Do you want me to try talking to him? After all, I'll be at the palace today", I offered.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do it", Lish worried, biting her lip.

"It's okay. I'll get over it. Over him, eventually." Seeing her like this was really wrecking me. I'd have done everything to make her feel better, even if that included talking to my crush who didn't care about me, really, that was total rubbish compared to... I let my thoughts trail off, not wanting to think about it.

"Hey, we'll fix this. He hasn't stopped caring about you, he's still you brother. And nothing will change that, and certainly not some _selection_ ", I comforted her again. When she didn't answer, we simply fell silent again, looking at the moon.

In the morning, I started packing my stuff for my departure. Lazy as I was, I hadn't even bothered with packing until now, and I was kind of positively thrilled about leaving, now that I had talked to Lish and we'd been sure in the end that things would work out well for us. I'd miss her at the palace, but we would keep in touch. We had to.

I had gotten home around 5.30 am, unnoticed by any of my family members, and after getting a cup of tea and an apple from the kitchen, I had risked a look at my wardrobe.

It really wasn't that difficult to pack, considering I had to take almost everything with me, because I didn't intend on coming back very soon. I was leaving for a new life.

I pulled out my two traveling bags from underneath my bed. Goodness, the last time I had used them was certainly more than five years ago, but they still looked fine.

Not even quite thinking about it, I filled the first one with a bunch of my clothes, not my whole wardrobe, that wasn't necessary considering that I was going to wear a uniform for work almost every day. There was still a little space left after fitting all my favorite jeans and sweaters, plain shirts as well as a few fancier ones. I decided to take at least one summer dress too, because who knew, and my swimsuit. I didn't know if there was a pool that the staff could use, or if I was allowed to go to any swimming pool in Angeles, but I certainly hoped so because I wasn't going to give up swimming. Not that I was particularly good, but I loved it.

The other bag was for all the other things that needed to be considered, my phone, my sketchbook, pencils, a whole pile of books (this bag was already really heavy), a camera, and my flute, along with a lot of other stuff. At last, my glance fell on the white pillow on my bed. Raoul had drew a quick caricature of me and Lish, laughing, once, and it still wasn't wearing off. He was good at that sort of thing, and this pillow was basically what I had left of him. I stuffed it into my bag.

My plane was set to take off at 1 pm, so Mom and I had to get into the car by 10 am to get to the Panama airport in time, so I spent the time I had left texting Lish and sitting outside on my window-sill, eating apples. Seriously, the amount of apples I ate a day had increased to four or five.

At quarter to ten, I rushed downstairs and called for Mom.

"No need to be so rushed, Jasmine", she tried to calm me, but the smile on her face betrayed her. I knew she was also proud of me.

"Have you got your passport?"

I wanted to slap myself. Of course, this was so typical of me to forget the most important thing to go on a plane.

I ran upstairs again, pulling the passport out of a drawer. Downstairs, I checked my wallet again: passport, flight ticket, money, the papers from the palace. I was ready.

The flight was _AMAZING_. Like, it's a bit rough at the start, but oh my goodness the thrill of the cracking in your ears, and the though of _flying_ just that alone... Even the turbulence parts weren't that bad! The only annoying thing really was that you couldn't really look out of the windows because it would have been too bright – apparently people were sleeping. But all in all it was way too short, we reached Angeles within about four hours.

But the airport – well _that_ was trouble. Everyone ran into one another, and it was much too big, even bigger than the one in Panama City, as I could have guessed.

But eventually I found the right exit and stood in front of a huge field, the skyline of Angeles in front of my eyes with the bright sun welcoming me. Thank goodness it wasn't much colder here than at home.

At the near bus stop, I examined the map of bus lines and took the next bus that took me to the palace which was a bit outside of the city, on the other side of the town. When the huge walls and gates came in sight, I swallowed, suddenly nervous. I got off the bus, called a thank you to the bus driver and stood in front of the gates in the bright sun, wondering what to do now.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm back! I'm so so so sorry about the long time this took, if anyone is still here. So maybe as a short comfort, this chapter is much longer than the ones before and this will get the normal length. But I still have bad news: I have to write a very time-consuming essay for latin until march, and the result will be that I won't get to this again until I finished it. I'm totally not abandoning Jasmine, but I just won't find the time, my apologies in advance. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review :)_

The next day, I went to lunch with Neena. She was the girl in the dorm next to mine, but she had been to the palace for much longer, as much as I knew, she was Eadlyn's personal maid. Ugh, I admired her for being that brave.

Yesterday, someone had opened the side door next to the huge gate I'd been staring at, and let me in. He turned out to be Mr O'Connor, the man who was the personal adviser. Through the impressive hallways of the palace with dozens of paintings, and all that royal stuff, he had led me to my room. I even found that impressive, and according to the fact that I had at first descended a staircase, I had only seen one of the sub levels. According to the architecture magazine I had read once, the palace had four floors, and even more sub levels, and one more impressive than the one before.

In front of my room's door I had met Neena, who had just been entering her own dorm. Our boss had left me with her, apparently he had a lot to do, and Neena had told me a bit of this and that.

Behind the door, I found a neat and small room, with a bed on the left wall and a desk with a few shelves which I could need for all the books I had brought. To my right side, I could see a wardrobe, not big, but just the right size for me. In fact, my room back at home had only been a little bigger.

On our way down to the kitchens, climbing another staircase, I thought back to what Neena had told me about last afternoon.

" _You're one of the new ones, right?", the girl asked with a genuine smile on her face. "Yes. I've only just arrived", I explained, trying to match her smile but failed. It was all just a bit too much. I was at the palace! What the hell... Though this was what I wanted._

 _However, she was quite understanding: "Oh, I remember exactly what I felt... It's all a bit_ exaggerated _, don't you think? A bit too much luxury... And the king isn't even the bragging type, and neither is queen America." That had been exactly my impression, but there was another impression I kind of wanted to have confirmed: "And what about their children? It seems to me that the princess is kind of...", I trailed off, hoping she'd know what I was implying._

" _Spoiled, yes. And thinking she's a thing or two better than everyone else, yes. But she's not a bad person after all, and she can be a really sensitive girl too. It's the pressure...", the girl tried to explain, "Also, she's different when she's not being watched, or on TV, for that matter." I guess I got that. But the girls next statement surprised me: "I'm... um... kind of her personal maid. I look for her room and do her make up, sew her clothes and stuff. It's not always easy to work with her, but I know that in her heart, she actually likes me. She doesn't only care about herself." I didn't know what to say to that, but in my ears, that sounded like something quite optimistic, as if the princess treated her badly. "I'm Neena, by the way", she added._

" _Oh, I'm Jasmine. You can call me Jas, though." "Nice. Shall I help you packing out, or something?", she asked unsurely._

 _I smiled: "That's nice of you, but I don't think I've got that much. I could use a palace tour, though", I joked._

" _I'm afraid I can't do that", Neena apologized, "I think you'll get a tour with the other new members tomorrow, and I need to go back to sewing. I'll be back for dinner though, I'll accompany you to the kitchens if you like", she offered._

" _That's so kind of you!", I thanked her._

 _Unpacking my stuff, I thought that I was probably really lucky to have Neena next to me. She seemed very kind and I didn't feel so lost in the huge palace anymore. I put my clothes into the wardrobe, and arranged the books on the shelves, that were already much too small, since the majority of my luggage was books. The desk was perfect for my pens and pencils, and my dozens of pretty notebooks. The white pillow landed on my bed, and for a moment I played with the thought of having a nap until dinner, but I decided against that. On the desk I had found a "short version" of the rules that applied to me, and an general plan of all the palace floors. I had a look at it, but soon enough Neena knocked at my door again, and we started walking through the corridors. It was then that I discovered the first hallway that hadn't been on the plan, and I had a feeling that it would certainly not be the last one._

Dinner had basically a happy, complete mess of people in maid or guard uniforms eating at the giant tables in the huge kitchen grounds, chatting happily with one another. Sitting in the middle of them, I couldn't wait to become an actual part of the community here. After about 45 minutes, there was kind of a shift change, when everyone left the kitchens and hurried to their position anywhere in the palace, and others came in. I had made my way back to my new room and slept pretty quickly.

In short words, yesterday had been great, but I was pretty nervous about going to lunch right now. The other new staff members had probably just arrived as well, and we'd have a meeting with Mr. O'Connor just after lunch all together.

In the kitchens, I sat with Neena and two of her friends, the brothers Matthew and Lucas, again. I spotted the other newcomers easily, as we were all still wearing street clothes instead of uniforms. There were about 20 of them sitting all together at one of the tables on the right side of the room. I wasn't exactly supposed to sit with them, was I? I guessed not.

After lunch, which was probably the most delicious potatoes I had ever eaten, Cedric O'Connor entered the kitchen. To my surprise, there was no dead silence, and no polite greetings, but everyone either kept chatting or gave a friendly nod and hello, until he spoke up cheerfully: "Where are our newbies today? He cast a glance around the room, spotting the large table on the right, and asked: "Please come to the front", happily as whatever. I awkwardly stood up, casting one more glance at Neena who gave me a reassuring smile, and at Lucas next to her, who smirked: "Go on then, newbie", causing me to grin.

I earned a few confused looks from the other "newbies", but I guess I just didn't care, and Mr. O'Connor started his welcoming speech: "A huge welcome to all of you!", he announced, "We're all looking forward to working and living together with you happily and effectively, so I hope we'll get to know one another quickly. In purpose of that, I suggest you all call out your name and give a fun fact about yourself before we all go back to work!"

Whistles and applause erupted as the girl next to me started to sweat nervously at the idea, and obviously I had my thoughts too. A fun fact? He got to be kidding.

Didn't seem to be, though, as he nodded to the guy at the left end of our queue. His had been one of the arrogant, disapproving glanced I had received before. Now his voice totally matched his arrogant attitude from earlier: "I'm Tony. The fun fact about me is that – believe me – I've been a really wimpy kid when I was young, and now would'ya look at me!" A few people chuckled at that because he was indeed quite tall and good-looking now, but to be honest he had nothing to brag about. I didn't laugh.

"Guys, don't try to be funny with your fact if you're not!Just make an interesting point, that'll do you much better. It's not a test, actually", someone from the crowd yelled. The redhead next to me gasped at the not-subtle-at-all rudeness, but many others laughed since he kind of had a point.

Next in the queue was a pretty brunette with olive-tanned skin. "My name is Camilla, hey everyone", she introduced herself softly. There was a tiny whistle from a guard in the back rows, probably she was already getting hit on. "I'd say I'm a pretty good musician, and I can play six instruments, but I can't sing for my life", she continued.

"What are those?", a maid asked curiously.

Camilla beamed: "The flute, the saxophone, the violin, the viola, the guitar, but most importantly the piano."

Wow. And I was here with my flute, not even that musically talented. What the hell did I have to say?

After that an African girl with long braids, Debbie, told that she'd been to the German Federation in Europe once, and a blonde guy doubled over laughing when he tried to tell everyone how he had once tried to build a wooden boat with a friend at a lake in Clermont.

All too soon, it was my turn. I had nothing to say, because after all, there was nothing really special about me.

"Umm, so my name is Jasmine", I started, and paused. Then something struck me as a good idea. I just hoped I wouldn't come off as a terrible show-off. "I'm good at memorizing things. Like, I looked at the palace plan once and I have it in my head, and if I read a book, I can tell you if a certain scene or statement was on the right or left page, for example", I explained. It really sounded terrible, but the guy on the other side of Neena kind of saved me: "So you could do that thing they once showed on TV, like fly over Angeles and then you can draw every detail?", he inquired.

I threw my hands in the air, shaking my head humorously: "No, no, I'm completely rubbish at drawing", I grinned, sending about half the room into chuckles.

Then it was Maria's turn, who fidgeted next to me. She seemed calmer now. It was fake though, I see that as I had done this a thousand times in my life as well. "I wanted to say quite the opposite, she smiled after telling her name, "I love drawing, especially portraits, so if any of you want one, you might want to give me a picture of you", she offered with the smile still on her lips. Interesting.

The round continued, and with an – quite unnecessary – applause, we followed Mr. O'Connor into an office in a near hallway that was obviously used for planning meals and stuff.

Our new employer had some short information for us again: "This is your schedule for the next four weeks", he said handing us all a sheet of paper, "You're going to experience the different jobs we can offer you here, so that you can apply for one of them in particular at the end of that time period. I know that some of you already know what they're here for, but this gives you the chance to have a look at the work and decide what is the best for you. Any questions?"

I had a look at my schedule. Apparently I was in group 3, and we'd have a week outside in the gardens and stables, then we'd work with the personal maids (like Neena), followed by a week in the kitchens, and then I was going to be running around the palace as a messenger or anything like that, mostly in the offices or the common rooms, which I wasn't exactly looking forward to.

Mr. O'Connor dismissed us from the office, and we all made our way back. I learned that only three others were in my corridor, another Asian, Linda, Debbie and a quiet girl called Kimberly. Outside the office, everyone started chattering again.

"Now Mrs Palace Plan, show the way!", Tony demanded of me, clearly testing me if I had been lying. I didn't have a problem with that, though, and led the way back to the dormitories. Before we separated into girls and boys, Tony stopped us again: "Wait!", he commanded: "What's your group? Mine's number three." Of bloody course it was. We all muttered our numbers, no one really matching his enthusiasm, and made our way back. Besides Tony, there were Noah, Kimberly and Maria in my group who had all seemed quite nice. One thing I knew for tomorrow for sure: I wasn't going to let this idiotic prat ruin my next month.

The next morning I woke up precisely at six, which was quite okay. I hadn't expected to wake up any earlier because I'd been really tired, but still I needed to go back to my usual routine in some days. Breakfast was set for seven am in the morning, so I still had enough time left. After using the bathroom at the end of the corridor that I shared with the other five girls here, I went downstairs. There weren't many people in the kitchens yet though, except for the kitchen staff. I could almost imagine working here, except that I was more of an average cook, not so special like all the palace cooks had to be.

I walked up to a guy who was checking on a bread in the oven that already smelled so delicious I couldn't even find the words for it. He smiled at my expression: "Smells nice, doesn't it? Pumpkin spice, and not too little of that."

"Ohhh, that's the smell! I think I never ate pumpkin bread though. And aren't they like, grown in October and not in the middle of summer?", I asked him.

"Well the palace has an all-year garden house. And according to your accent, you don't seem to really know what a real October is. Have you ever been up in Columbia or more in the north?", he guessed.

"Unfortunately, no", I admitted.

"Oh, you can not know a real autumn then. Ever seen fog? Or leaves turning red and yellow and brown? Or winter? Have you seen snow?", he enumerated really fast.

I laughed: "That'd be a no again. I'd like to, though. Not in Whites or something, that's too cold probably. I'd be freezing."

"True though. I'm from Columbia, there we have all the seasons!", he practically bragged.

"You sound like that's the best thing in the world!"

"Well it is. Maybe aside from pumpkin bread though", he allowed, causing me to chuckle again. "Speaking of which, it's finished now", he remarked, taking it out of the oven. The smell overwhelmed me, it was so great, like... I didn't know.

"You want some?", the cook offered, amused about me being obviously in awe.

"Sure, if that's okay", I accepted a slice unsurely and took a bite, him watching me carefully. I melted: "This is the best. Mmhh... Can I have another one?" He grinned, but took one himself as well. "It's really nice when it's warm", he chewed.

"Really nice? It's AMAZING!", I said enthusiastically.

"You're one of the _newbies_ , are you?", he smirked at the word, "I mean you're wearing a uniform now and stuff, but someone who is that enthusiastic about bread... You know what I mean."

"I do, and you're right. I have my first week outside in the gardens and stables", I explained, "My name's Jas by the way", I added, wondering how I could have forgotten to introduce myself before.

The guy watched me with sudden interest: "Then _you're_ the girl from...", he trailed off, then corrected himself: "The girl Neena told us about."

I smirked: "What was that? Whose girl am I?", I wanted to know, but he turned away and started putting another bread into the oven: "I didn't say anything like that. My name's Sam, and I've been cooking for the palace for a year and a half now, mostly I'm doing breakfast."

"You're avoiding the question", I stated, still curious. But I already knew I wasn't going to get my answer, so I let it be.

Some time later, other staff members poured into the big rooms, and I found Maria coming in and went to sit with her. Like me, she was wearing our new uniform that I had found in my wardrobe yesterday. It was a nice blouse and an apron, and I wasn't even opposed to wearing it. For sure I would have been a few years ago. "Good morning!", I greeted Maria, who grumbled a rather tired greeting back. Huh, she wasn't much of a morning person then. "I guess I could never work in the kitchens alone because I can't wake up that early. Plus, I can only make biscuits, and nothing else", she told suddenly. I smiled: "I'm quite a morning person, actually. But I'm not better than average at cooking too. For now, we're in the gardens, though. I don't know if that's my thing yet." Goodness, I was already rambling so much.

"I like being outside, though. I don't know how hard the work is, for sure I'm not strong enough to work in the stables, but the gardens... Why not", she considered.

"So you like plants and stuff, flowers? Sorry for being oblivious, but I never had a garden", I admitted.

But she only laughed it off: "Don't worry. I never had a real one either, just a balcony, but that was always full of herbs and flowers, it was beautiful. That's why I think I need the palace gardens, I'd miss my own one if they weren't so beautiful."

"Well maybe you can make it your own, or at least a bit", I proposed with a tiny wink.

"That'd be nice actually... What do you think, if I already know what to do after the first week, would they allow me to skip the other parts? I'll die in the kitchen week, I swear", she joked.

I laughed at her desperate voice: "You'll survive. Or at least I need you to, because I won't be able to stand those weeks with that prat Tony without anyone who dislikes him as well", I said seriously. Maria grimaced: "How can the others actually like him? I heard Noah saying he was _correct_ , and Eva said he was _probably a good shag_ , and someone else actually found him _cute_? What the hell is wrong with them?" "Exactly!", I exclaimed, and sighed: "Oh, speak of the devil!" Tony had just entered the doors of the kitchens.

"The devil indeed", she agreed, "probably he thinks he's above every rule of punctuality", she snorted contemptuously. "What a _nice_ thought that we'll spend our next for weeks with him", I added, and Maria choked on her milk.

Suddenly someone fell down on the bench next to me. Turning my head, I saw Lucas from yesterday, together with his brother Matthew and Neena, and another girl I had never met before.

"Morning!" he greeted cheerfully, "we thought you two could use some company. Whose the new one?"

"That's Maria, she's in my group. Maria, those are Neena, she lives on my corridor, and..."

"...Ellie, Lucas and Matthew", the latter interrupted me, flashing a smile at Maria while pointing at who he was indicating.

"My brother has a _tiny_ crush on your friend there already, I guessed yesterday", Lucas whispered into my ear. I grinned, suddenly remembering something: "It's not possible you know someone called Sam who works as a cook?", I asked curiously.

"Oi Matt, she met Sam!", he called, then continued towards me: "When did you two meet?"

"It was today before breakfast. I went down here about half an hour early", I explained.

"You're a morning person then?" Neena asked, who had been talking to Maria before.

"Yes, my best friend always calls me the morning person of morning persons", I laughed.

"When do you wake up, then?", Lucas inquired, causing his brother to arch an eyebrow, which he met by kicking his leg under the table. Goodness, this pack was lively.

"That'd be about five thirty or so", I answered the question anyway, maybe just to see the shocked expressions. I didn't get disappointed: "Bloody sodding _hell_ how do you do that?", Matthew asked.

"Does that mean that you aren't much of a party girl? Or can you drink too, and then wake up early?", the girl called Ellie threw in quite seriously. I grinned at her: "I'm not one for partying and getting sloshed every weekend, but I don't have a thing against a night with good music, nice people and a drink or two I guess", I answered carefully, not exactly sure where she was heading at.

"What about you, then?", Ellie asked Maria.

"Same, I guess. Why do you ask?", she voiced my thoughts.

"What do you think about having a little welcoming party for the new season? Not all the _newbies_ , though, some of them seem like total rubbish, sorry", Lucas suggested, "You can think about it. Just let us know by tomorrow morning and we'll have it on Friday in our dormitory.

" _Our_ dormitory as in several persons sleeping there? How did you do that?", I asked curiously, remembering exactly that there were only single staff rooms, and that they were way too small for a party, even a small one.

"Well we're not going to give away any of our secrets, are we?", Matthew declared. His brother nodded. "Don't tell anyone. We decide who'll come."

"Don't get ahead of yourselves, guys", Neena scolded, "it's not like we're some kind of exclusive club, and at the end of the day everyone knows about your little parties. They just choose not to come."

"That's harsh, my friend", Matthew said jokingly, "but I don't care. I wonder if Kile's coming again", he added airily. Ellie choked on her juice: "Don't you know about him and Eady? If all, he's spending his evenings where again now?"

Lucas only grinned: "You don't know him that well. They've only made out like twice, and the first time with the photo doesn't even count, and we all know why, right?" He looked around., and I caught Maria's glance. We both didn't.

"He must be _devastated_ that she's really only using him", Ellie replied sarcastically.

"Can someone please tell us what the hell is going on? Is Kile that guy in the princess' selection who has always been living in the palace?", I finally asked. I already had the pieces together, but I thought Maria hadn't, and I needed verification.

They all nodded." We know Kile Woodwork since he was a little baby", Neena started. "And he's always been the friendly one to us, other than Eady when she got older", Matthew explained. I guessed he'd been at the palace his whole life, then. "Well, anyway, we've been good friends ever since, and even though he never told us, it was pretty clear he had a not so tiny crush on Eady", Lucas smirked knowingly. "Now you're exaggerating!", Neena called out, "he didn't know himself he liked her, if you know what I mean", she said to me. I nodded.

"So when the selection came up", Lucas began again, but then stopped for the drama effect: "So we decided to help his luck a little bit..."

"Lucas!", Neena yelled. "And Matt!", Ellie added, "Do you guys know how _angry_ he was?"

"Sure we do. It was for his own good! And don't _you_ know he's glad about it now?" Lucas defended themselves.

"You mustn't tell him it was us, though", Matt thought, "Maybe it's better if he never knows."

"He'll find out eventually. I don't know him, but no sane person would think it was fate or something", Maria suddenly spoke up.

"So I guess you'll better tell him as soon as possible", I seconded her.

They thought about it for a moment, but then Lucas answered: "That'd be the good one if it wasn't for Eady. If she finds out..." - "But I bet she's glad now too", Matt interrupted - "She'll be very angry anyways. And I don't want her against me at all costs", he concluded.

"Why? Do you have a crush on her too?", I couldn't help myself asking.

It seemed like everyone exchanged knowing glances about something, and glared at Lucas, except for Maria and myself. The silence made me nervous, so I asked again: "So am I right, or what? It's a bit bad mocking someone else for being in the exact same situation though."

"No, that's not it. We're sorry", Neena sighed. "And to answer your question, Matt and I both had a phase – don't you deny it! - but I'm most surely not in love with her", Lucas said seriously. I believed him, it wasn't even a big thing, so why did they all make this _theater_?

"You still didn't tell us why the night with the photo doesn't count as making out between them", Maria remembered out of a sudden with a challenging glance at the others. "I don't think it's our business to tell!", Ellie said strictly, looking at the guys with a stern look, "You two are horrible friends!" No one had an answer to that, so we all just went back to our food.

After that, the mood at our table was kind of strange, and I still didn't know what to make of this conversation, or what I had done wrong, so I was pretty glad when a bell rang and Maria and I got up to go to the stables where our work would begin.

"Are we going to that party?", Maria asked on the way to the stables.

"Not sure. I planned on going, though, if you come, because it'll be a bit strange if I went alone. What if there aren't any other newbies?" Maria smirked at my use of the word, I had spoken before I though. I was already getting used to the palace.

"Exactly!", she agreed, "I'll feel so weird."

"At least we know them a bit now, and I think it'll be okay", I thought.

"Well, I met another girl last night, she lives in the room next to mine, and she said I shouldn't go. She didn't seem to think very highly of the brothers, called them the _Marauders_ of the palace and I think their parties are quite known: For people getting too drunk, for smoking and stuff. I don't think I want to be a part of that then", she admitted, and I could understand that pretty good.

I grinned suddenly: "Your friend there hasn't read this really old book series by any chance? About a wizard?" I had found the books in a box in the attic once, and they had been amazing. There was an orphan, Harry Potter, who got to know he was a wizard at the age of eleven, and then went to a wizarding school, fought in the war against a dark wizard. What I found a really interesting aspect of the story was the story of his parents, and his father had been in a group of four guys called the _Marauders_ , who pranked everything and everyone and were quite the most fun people.

"Not that I know", Maria said though.

So I went back to the topic at hand: "Neena seems very nice, though. She's next to my dormitory, and we talked a bit the first night. I think it'll be okay if she's there too, but you aren't forced to come. Matt would be quite sad, though", I couldn't help but add.

Maria didn't catch on, which was good because I had already cursed myself for saying such thing.

"Maybe I'll come, although I won't drink the hard stuff then...", she suggested. I knew she was convinced, but still had her doubts. It was okay.

When we arrived at the stables, the rest of our group was already there, even if we weren't late. I was surprised that Tony had made it in time, and exchanged a glance with Maria who thought the same. I was so glad I had her in my group, because otherwise I wouldn't have made it through the next four weeks.

A few minutes later a man in the middle ages appeared in the doors of the grand stables. "Oh, great, you all made it in time. I'm Luke Dweller, but please just call me Luke. I'll be your adviser for this week outside, and I hope we'll all make the best of it", he announced. I could see Tony glaring at Noah as if he was already really annoyed, and that annoyed me. Goodness, this was what he had signed up for.

"We'll start with a little tour around the gardens and stables, but first you all have to change. The changing rooms with gardening clothes are over there", he said, pointing at a door to his right, inside the stables. "After that you'll start working. Who of you have experience with horses?", he asked. Kimberly slowly raised her hand: "I have – had – a horse at home", she said carefully.

"Great. After you the tour, you will go with Shelley. You" - he pointed at Noah - "Will go with her and learn something. The rest will come with me", he dismissed us.

Tony needed about 15 minutes to change. "Goodness, did he really have to try on every uniform there was to find the best one?", Maria complained. We had needed about three minutes. Luke smiled a little at us, as if he appreciated her comment, and a short time later we were ready to go.

I must say, the palace garden was able to surprise me again. I had seen pictures, but this was way better. I had never seen those flowers, or those trees, and I blamed me living in the south at first, but a glance at Maria proofed me wrong: She was amazed as well.

"Oh, Jas, look at this one!", she exclaimed from time to time, and of course I tried to keep up with the gardening stuff she told me, but I knew I'd never be this enthusiastic about plants, that was her thing, not mine, but it was okay.

When we had rounded the garden inside the walls once, Noah and Kimberly were send around the corner. Apparently they were going to bring horses to their meadow or something. I was glad _I_ didn't have to do that, because horses kind of scared me.

Our group was assigned to plant some anemones into a piece of fresh ground near a fountain. I found the flowers very cute, but nothing compared to Maria: "I thought it was way to late for anemones! Is the climate here that warm all year?"

"Not all year, but it's never too cold", Luke explained, "It's not to late at all. But that also has negative sides, for example that the garden doesn't get a proper winter break. The summer flowers usually need to regenerate during winter, and here they almost bloom all year so they don't live as long as they would somewhere else." Maria nodded, and it was obvious that she had already found her palace job. I hadn't.

Surprisingly, Tony didn't make any problems this morning. He was probably just a show-off who wanted to impress everyone, and either he had seen that he wasn't going to impress us, or he thought we already were that impressed.

We had a lunch break around twelve – a bit early for me, but I'd get used to it eventually – and then we continued planting anemones the whole afternoon. When it was time for dinner, I was really exhausted from working outside, but it felt good. Maybe it was the right job after all, with the fresh air and all. I went to sit with Maria again at the same table where we had sat this morning and lunch, and this time Neena and the brothers joined us again, while they had been in the later shift for lunch. I could see that Maria was getting a bit nervous, but Neena smiled genuinely at us, and the expression disappeared.

"Good evening, you lot!", the two brothers chorused. Maria arched an eyebrow at me, the I-have-to-talk-to-you-later-look. Now I was curious. When our table was called to get our food, I stood in the queue behind her, and whispered: "What did you mean before?" She just shrugged: "Nothing. But...", her expression changed: "Just be careful, okay? The two of them are known as total slags, that what I didn't tell you before."

I turned serious as well: "I had no intention of getting involved with either of them. And I'm not stupid, so don't worry about me", I tried to assure her. Sure, they weren't ugly and really fun to be around, but... Just no. I couldn't help but notice how quickly Maria and I had gone from total strangers to girls who wanted to protect each other. Because I didn't want her to get hurt either. Maybe that was why the thing with Matt had slipped out this morning, because I was a little worried about the two brothers as well, even if they seemed nice. I shouldn't be, though. I could take care of myself if I had to.


End file.
